Kamen Rider Aranos
by Spidey Viewer
Summary: Nearly a year after Witch and Rush defeated the Phanmudes, Kaijin have been living together with humans...mostly. There are still criminal kaijin out there. Fortunately, there's one who fights them in the night. He may be considered a fugitive, but he's more than that. He's a hero. He's a Kamen Rider. He's Aranos!


**Kamen Rider Aranos**

 _Chapter 1: Fugitive or Hero?_

 _It's been quite a few months since Kamen Rider Witch and Rush defeated White and Deity with their team. Since then they've become the face for Kaijin Equality in Japan. And because of them, kaijin have recently been able to come out of hiding and live amongst humans. Though some are still criminals, as it is with every species. There's always at least one bad apple in the bunch. But some still live in the shadows, like the legendary Worm Kaijins. The enemies of ZECT Riders like Kabuto. Speaking of Zect. the rights to its devices have been bought by a new company, Rachner Inc. One of the renamed "Rachners" has been stolen. And they've been blaming it on a mysterious Rider called Aranos. So far all people have seen of him is a blur. A blur of red and black._

A woman and her daughter walked home after dark. The mother yawned.

"Come on mom we're almost home!" The daughter said. "Sorry, hun. Long day." The daughter giggled hugging her mother. She smiled hugging her daughter.

"It's ok Mommy. I just can't wait to show you what I made at school. I left it on the fridge!" The mother smiled as they walked home...only to stop when they heard a noise. They heard bug noises. Getting closer.

"Sounds like a swarm." The mother said. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. She looked and saw...a worm!  
"Get out of here!" She yelled at her daughter. The worm was about to grab the daughter when...she disappeared in a blur. The worm was confused before it was punched multiple times. It fell to the ground starting to molt.

The mother heard a robotic voice. " _1, 2, 3, 4."_ A charging sound could be heard as the worm got up.

" _Rider Kick."_ A mysterious voice said from nowhere.

" _Rider Kick!"_ The robotic voice said. A blur hit the Worm knocking it into the air. The worm chirped as it exploded. The blur zoomed before dropping off the little girl and disappearing. _That….that was….Aranos…_ The mother thought. _T-the media keep saying he's a villain but… h-he saved us…_ She got up, picking up her daughter.

"Let's get home ok Pumpkin?"

"Ok!" The two ran home.

 **Cue theme song: w ww . youtube watch ? v = 8YKuYjY3d40 (Remove the spaces)**

A young man stopped in front of another wanted sign. He ripped it off and crumpled it up groaning. He heard chirping in his head. _I don't know._ He replied in his head. Throwing away the wanted sign as he pulled out the "Help Wanted" section of the newspaper. _Let's see here… Oh! Ah Donut shop needs someone to make the donuts! I can do that!_ He went to where the paper said it was. Seeing the woman and her daughter at the cashier area. He looked around for any staff members, seeing none he turned to the lady.

"Excuse me do you know where the staff is."  
"Oh! Are you here for the job offer! Sorry it's just me today. I'm the owner! Anna. What's your name?"

"My name's Jaxon. Jaxon Sami." Ana smiled shaking his hand.

"Alright. Serena you stay here while I interview Mr. Jaxon ok?"

"Alwighty!" The woman smiled and led Jaxon into the kitchen.

"Alright Here we are! For now I just need you to make regular glazed, the school bus stops here in a few hours. Consider this a trial run."

"Alright, Miss Ana! You can count on me!" Jaxon said with a thumbs up before getting to work.

"I hope so! Thanks so much you're a lifesaver." Anna walked out smiling. Jaxon quickly got to work making the donuts and donut holes. When Anna came back in to check on his progress, she was impressed. "Wow, and in such a short amount of time."

"Thanks! I also made donuts holes!"

"Nice! Alright the kids are almost here so keep making while I get selling."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Anna giggled before walking out. Jaxon rushed the already made ones into bags and boxes.

Soon the kids arrived along with their parents and Jaxon had to move into Overdrive. Though he barely broke a sweat. Smiling as the last customer walked out. Jaxon and Anna plopped down into chairs next to one another.

"Good work. You definitely got the job."

"Thanks." Anna smiled.

"So where do you live?"

"I uh...don't...have a home…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I have a spare room. It's basically the second floor of this building if you want."

"You sure? Well...thanks!"

"Welcome!"

 **Later**

Jaxon was making more donuts when he heard a police report from his belt.

" _Worm attack on 76th street by the bank."_

Jaxon heard a chirping in his head. _I know. Let's go._ Jaxon thought. He ran there. Pressing a button on his belt he called a motorcycle to him. A black and red motorcycle drove up to him as he jumped onto it, driving off.

A worm was running from the cops when Jaxon hit it with his motorcycle. The cycle screeched to a halt behind the worm as Jax got off of it. The worm chirped in confusion.

A red spider Rachner flew into his hand as he put it on his left wrist.

"Henshin." He said.

" _Henshin."_ The robotic voice of the Rachner said as he was surrounded in a black and red suit with silver armor. The worm began to molt raising its body temperature. The Rider got out a blaster and shot the worm under its armpit, making it screech in pain.

The Rider then ran up to the worm and kicked it back before punching it. The monster swiftly ducked its molting arm changing shape. It attempted to slash at the Rider but he caught it, shockingly not affected by the temperature raise. He twisted the arm, making the worm screech in pain before he elbowed it to the ground and aimed the blaster right in its mouth. " _Stay down. Or I'll put you down."_ The worm growled and with a massive explosion Aranos was sent flying. He got up and dusted off his shoulders, sighing. " _They never choose the easy option."_ He said to himself. He looked around before a blur slammed into him. He grunted. _Rachner, are you sure you installed that "Spider Sense" into yourself, yet?_

 **Well….I….may have….forgotten…..** Aranos facepalmed, getting up.

" _Cast off!"_ He turned the Rachner, the silver armor flying off of him, revealing the rest of his outfit. The world around him slowed as he looked for the worm. He got out a sword and swiftly turned around, slashing the worm. It hissed flapping moth-like wings sending him flying. It flew after him, and at just the right moment, the Rider stabbed the Worm in the wings before drop kicking it to the ground. It growled biting him in the shoulder. He only grunted slightly as he stabbed the sword in its chest. It hissed and kicked his knee. IN turn, he twisted its leg and got up, slamming it into the wall. He then pummeled it across the face before tossing it into the sky.

" _RIDER BITE!"_ The Rachner said as its fangs opened up and it glowed. The Rider raised his fist with the Rachner up as the Worm fell down onto it, making it explode. He grunted pushing through the explosion. He panted, his motorcycle coming to him. He got on it and his the side of his belt. " _Clock up."_ He said. " _CLOCK UP!"_ The Rachner said, time freezing for him as he drove off before the cops arrived. Making it back to work before his bathroom break was up he ran back to the kitchen for the dinner rush. Anna came in.

"Oh! You're back already! Great!"

"Yeah. Great!"

"Get cooking. Also we need more donut holes!"

"Right on it!" He got to work. Using the extra dough to make the donut holes while frying the regular donuts.

 _He doesn't even break a sweat when doing this…_ Anna thought. She smiled going back to the cashier desk.

Soon, he finished and panted as the last customer left. "You ok?" Anna asked.

"That,... Was harder than this morning."

"I can imagine. Well I gotta lock up it's closing time. Your room is right up the stairs so sleep well."

"Alright. Thanks again, Anna." Jax said before heading up. Smiling at the small but comfortable home. He saw a mattress and plopped down on it. He quickly went to sleep.

 **Dream/Flashback**

A year ago. In a facility…

Jax ran past the laser grid, panting heavily. He saw the Spider Rachner _So close… Just a few more steps and I'm free!_ It attached to his wrist. _What the-_ It transformed him into his Rider form.

 **Don't worry, I'm here to help you escape.** It said in his head, easing his worries. He heard lasers and turned around, seeing a few guards. _OH NO NOT NOW!_ However, fortunately, a crimson Advent Rider jumped in front of the guards.

" _HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"_ He shouted.

 _Dravern!?_

 **SHUT UP AND JUMP!** The Rachner shouted in his head. He burst through the window, the armor protecting him from the glass as he fell down. Rolling down the hill when he landed. He grunted as he got up.

 _Dravern….he…...I gotta go back for him…_

 **No time! We gotta go! NOW!** The voice in his head shouted as several security guards emerged from the building. He ran off, activating Clock Up to escape.

 **End dream**

Jaxon woke up, panting and in a cold sweat. He groaned grabbing a tissue wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 **Are you alright?** His Rachner asked in his head.

"Yeah just… Just a nightmare."

 **Is it that same nightmare?**

"... Maybe."

 **Get to sleep. Think happy thoughts. Maybe then you won't have a nightmare.**

"I'll try…" Jaxon went back to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Kabuto Spidey: Welcome to the rewrite of Aranos. Once known as Dark Spider.**

 **SaSword Terias: YES! :D I Love these two riders! Also thx with the name help of SaSword.**

 **KS: No problem.**

 **ST: Let's Go! UNISUS!**


End file.
